


Loyalty

by JustPaulInEnglish (JustPaulInHere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Death Eater Trials, Death Eaters, Gen, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInEnglish
Summary: It's Severus Snape's trial, and his loyalty is discussed.Harry discovers he is more a git than he thought.Challenge:snarry100 #690: Loyalty3x100 word story
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	Loyalty

“Severus Snape may not have always been loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. As it has been shown, he joined the Death Eaters group with the desire to acquire more power and forbidden magic. While he never expressed with sincerity his thoughts on this path, he has been very adamant in his actions as a spy for sixteen years. We believe actions to be more important than words, and Mr Snape has served our community well during the war. His loyalty has always been to Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Therefore, the court declares him _not guilty_.”

* * *

Snape’s trial had finally come to an end, and Harry was relieved his plan to set him free worked. He waited in the court until papers were signed and there was only the two of them left.

“Don’t take me for a bloody Hufflepuff, Potter”, spat Snape. “Neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore ever had my loyalty. And certainly not you.”

Snape walked past him without a glance, harsh as always.

“Then… my mother…,” whispered Harry.

“She died sixteen years ago. I don’t grieve her anymore. I did what I did to get out of this war amongst the victor. Nothing more.”

* * *

Harry would have liked to think of something witty to retort, but he couldn’t find the proper words before the man left.

He waited a few days, and managed to scribble a short note:

“You might have saved my life, but I saved yours. Twice. I had the power to free you, believe me when I say I still have the power to destroy you.

Better make good use of that new chance of yours.

— _more than a reckless Gryffindor._ ”

The game was one, and the note just marked the kick-off. After that, they played cat and mouse for years.


End file.
